


Steve's Wife

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Series: McDanno [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Getting Together, Hurt Steve, M/M, Romance, Steve Feels, Steve and Danny are totally married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: Steve gets hurt while on a mission with his old SEAL team and wakes up back in Hawaii with the team around him. His old colleagues are in for a shock when Five-0 show up, including Danno 'THE WIFE' Williams. However, this latest show of idiocy from Steve finally nudges him and Danny to the place they have been making their way towards.





	Steve's Wife

"Hey, welcome back McGarrett!" Steve groaned and cracked his eyes open, registering the fact that everything in him ached, and there was a slightly too familiar beeping sound of a heart machine close by. Seeing sterile white confirmed he was in the hospital. Again.

Looking around he waited for his aching brain to catch up with him. He was definitely in a base hospital unit, a quick glance around confirmed that quickly and easily to him. He was also surrounded by familiar faces from his old SEAL team surrounding him.

Ah, yes. He had been asked to help out with a mission and had been called in to help his old team with it. Ironically it as his skills from Five-0 that had been required on the mission. It had been good, being with his old team and being on a mission. But it had also made him realise how much he didn't want to go back to it full time.

He had enjoyed catching up with his team though, and catching them up on his adventures with Five-o when they had teased him about going soft. They had been quite impressed with some of the things that he had been up to, and he had slotted back in quite easily.

The mission had been quite successful but had gone sideways just slightly at the end, one of his men had not seen an enemy sneaking up behind him with a grenade. He had managed to tackle Denvers out of the way in time, but they had both been hurt with the rubble flying out from the explosion.

"Where are we?" He managed to croak out after Yaxley helped him take a drink of water.

"We have actually just not long landed back at Pearl, your timing is impressive," Hollens grinned.

"Home," He sighed sinking into his pillows tiredly. "Denvers?"

"Fine, actually in better condition than you," Kellon smirked.

"I was protecting him, course I'm worse," He smirked, he shuffled a little as he felt a fresh dose of painkillers kicking in.

"Still the same old McGarrett," Matthews lightly tapped his shoulder making him groan in pain.

"Hey, welcome back Son," Joe grinned as he walked into the room.

"Hey!" Steve grinned.

"You want the good news or the bad news first?" Joe asked.

"Good?" Seve asked a little confused. The guys would have told him if there had been serious damage to him.

"Chin and Kono have managed to gain access to the base and will be here in a few seconds,"

"Ok...bad news?" Steve frowned confused.

"Danny is with them," Joe smirked.

"Woah, who is this guy?" Yaxley asked concerned as Steve visibly blanched.

"The wife," Joe was enjoying himself far too much.

"Huh?" Was all they managed to get out before the door slammed open and Danny Williams stormed into the room.

"You stupid, moronic, idiotic, compulsive, boneheaded, thick-skulled, ignorant, dull-witted, moronic, obtuse dolt!" Danny ranted.

Steve would have found the sight of his well trained SEAL team standing gawping at the Danny completely stunned, but he was too busy racking his brain on how best to appease the blonde.

"That's a little harsh," Steve pouted.

"No! Oh no, you do not get to give me that look! Do not give me that look! This, this is what I am talking about. You are stupid, reckless and frustrating!" Oh no, the hands were waving.

"Is this about the note?" Steve ventured.

"Is this about the...is this about the...no Steven this is not about the note! This is about you constantly running off doing stupid things and getting hurt! This is about me being left wondering where the hell you are and if you are ok! This is about you needing to think for once about someone other than yourself!" Danny was getting louder and louder, his hands gesturing more.

"Woah, hey that's enough," Kellon was looking confused but went to step forward, pausing when Steve made frantic abort motions.

"You! This is none of your business! You are all enablers, you get that!" Danny glared furiously at them all.

"This is about the note," Steve sighed.

"A note! Again Steven a note! With nothing but cryptic information on it. Three weeks! Three weeks of worrying about you with only a few phone calls Steve!"

"Wait he was calling you? I thought you were calling your girlfriend," Matthews said confused.

"Well..." Steve started to say but was distracted by Danny carrying on ranting.

"...no idea what was happening, or if I would have to come save your dumb ass again! Have you learned nothing from all the idiotic times in the past I have had to come and pull you out of the fire? I swear to god Steven if you do this one more time, one more time, I am going to call Toast and get him to make sure that you are never able to leave this island again, I swear to god!" Danny scowled.

"I'm ok Danno," Steve grinned dopily.

"Do not Danno me, I am angry at you!"

"You're worried," Steve sing songed.

"Angry!" Danny growled.

"Worried," Steve was grinning widely now.

"Should he be teasing him like that?" Hollens asked concerned.

"I am angry at you Steven!" Danny snarled. "You!" he got distracted from Steve when he spotted a doctor hovering in the doorway looking concerned.

It was only then that Steve's SEAL team realised there was another man and woman standing in the doorway looking highly amused by the exchange. They quickly put two and two together and figured out that this had to be Chin and Kono.

"Yes?" The doctor straightened.

"How is he?!" Danny demanded.

"I told you I am fine Danno, it's just..."

"You shut up, you would tell me that an amputated limb was a flesh wound, you say nothing. Doctor? How much damage did this idiot do to himself?" Danny turned back to the Doctor.

"Erm...I'm sorry but I can't tell anyone but family..." The Doctor looked like he would rather be anywhere but here.

"It's fine, we're partners," Steve waved him off.

"Ah, Commander McGarrett has four broken ribs, a sprained ankle, fractured wrist, concussion and some bad bruising to his side and back. He is going to need to be on bed rest for at least a week once we release him and then light duties for a month," The Doctor reeled off.

"You hear that? Bed rest and light duties!" Danny turned to glare at Steve.

"Come on, a month! I will be fine in a..."

"A month Steven, and if you do not stick to it by the day I swear to god I will shoot you in the leg!" Danny poked him, gently, in the shoulder.

"Aww Danny!" Steve whined making the SEAL team blink at him.

"I mean it!" Danny set his hands on his hips.

"Fine," Steve pouted slumping back into his bed. The SEAL team really were gawping now.

"Fine!" Danny nodded before dropping into the seat next to the bed and making himself comfortable.

"What did you get up to while I was away?" Steve asked.

"Well, Grace got asked to go to the national cheerleading competition in a few months," Danny answered, suddenly calmer.

"Really? Oh man, that is brilliant!" Steve was grinning in a way that they truly had not seen before.

"She is really excited, she's asked that we go see her if they make it into the finals,"

"Of course we will, give me the date and I will make sure the Governor knows we need to be out of town," Steve nodded.

"Mary also called, her and Joan are coming to visit in a few weeks, they need a holiday, I told her she could take my place so me and Grace will be coming to you while she is here,"

"Thank you!"

"Pft, I'm going to have to stay at yours while you recover anyway so..."

Joe motioned to the SEAL and Hawaii Five-0 team to leave the two of them to it, the chatting men didn't even seem to realise the room was emptying as they talked. Joe led the way to the canteen and settled at a table.

"What...the hell was that?" Hollens asked completely mystified. Joe, Chin and Kono started laughing seeing the completely lost expressions on the faces of the SEALs.

"That was the wife," Joe smirked.

"Are they actually knocking boots?" Matthews asked.

"Not yet, just a matter of time though. They're married all every single other way," Chin smiled.

"I have never seen anyone manage to control the Commander like that before," Kellon shook her head.

"Oh, Danny has the special touch," Kono grinned.

"There seemed to be mainly shouting in that touch," Yaxley frowned a little concerned.

"Oh, don't worry, underneath all the shouting and gesturing there is a whole lot of concern and love, Danny just struggles to show it otherwise. Steve speaks his language, he knows all the insults are actually confirmation of how worried Danny was," Chin assured them.

"He's not going to let him out of his sight for months," Kono snickered.

"Last time something like this happened Steve tried to sneak out on a take down and pulled stitches, I swear you have never seen someone who can manage to yell and mother hen at the same time as well as Danny can manage it," Chin laughed.

"They care about each other?" Matthews asked.

"They love each other," Kono shook her head.

"I am fairly sure that they would rip Hawaii and the whole world apart to get to each other if they needed to," Joe smiled.

"So why aren't they together?" Hollens asked confused.

"Partly because they are blockheaded, partly because they're scared. Plus they have had a lot to work through themselves before they are ready for that last step," Kono shrugged.

"Have you considered pushing them?" Kellon grinned.

"We, nearly the whole of PD and the Governor have considered it. But they wouldn't react well to that, so their own pace. Every month, hell every day nudges them a little closer. Hopefully, this could actually provide them with the last shove they need. Danny has been worried sick. When we got the call to say Steve had been injured I thought he was going to throw up," Chin sighed.

"Time will tell," Joe said in that cryptic way that he had.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Steven! If you take one more step I will get the handcuffs out!" Danny's shout from behind the door made Hollens, Matthews and Yaxley grin at Denvers.

"I can make it to the door Danny, I have crutches," Steve whined.

"Sit your stubborn ass down! You have a fractured wrist and cracked ribs," Danny scolded.

"I'm a trained SEAL Danny, I have managed on..."

"Yes yes you are trained to deal with extreme pain, I will show you pain if you do not. Sit. Down!"

"I'm sitting, I'm sitting!"

"Hi," Danny smiled as he opened the door.

"Erm, we're here to see the Commander?" Matthews smiled.

"Come on in, the stubborn idiot is on the lanai out back," Danny waved them through.

"I am not the stubborn idiot here, you are," Steve shouted through.

"What was that Steven? You would like for me to get Kamekona to come look after you?" Danny bellowed through.

"I can be a little stubborn," Steve muttered in defeat.

"Please go through," Danny smiled brightly. The SEALs walked through feeling as bemused and stunned as the last time they had seen the blonde interact with their ex Commander.

When they stepped out they were even more confused to see a young teenage girl fussing over where Steve was sitting on a deck chair with a fond look on his face, a little blonde haired boy was playing nearby.

"Commander,"

"Denvers hey! How are you doing?" Steve grinned moving to stand, at least until the girl coughed.

"Danno will tie you down Uncle Steve," She warned.

"Ugh, you wouldn't tell him would Gracie," Steve grinned winningly at her.

"I will if it means stopping you from hurting yourself more," She crossed her arms and looked so startlingly like the blonde man inside the house that there was no doubt this was his daughter.

"Traitor," Steve grumbled good naturedly settling back into the seat.

"Love you too Uncle Steve. Do you need anything?" She frowned a little.

"I'm fine sweetheart," Steve smiled.

"I will go help Danno then. Charlie, you're on Uncle Steve duty!" Grace called to her brother. The little boy looked up and scampered over plonking himself down onto Steve's good foot and crossing his arms with a serious look.

"Not you too Charlie, I thought you were on my side!" Steve groaned playfully jiggling his foot a little. The little boy turned and glared seriously at him before facing forwards.

"He takes Uncle Steve duty very seriously," Steve explained.

"He's cute," Hollens laughing settling down in a chair.

"How you doing Denvers?" Steve asked running his eyes over the other man.

"I'm good, thanks to you Commander,"

"No need for thanks, you would have done the same!" Steve shook his head. "Sit down,"

"Looks like you are being kept well looked after," Matthews checked him over.

"Danny is making sure that I stick to the Doctors rules," Steve rolled his eyes.

"Of course I am, because you are an animal and would be trying to throw yourself out of windows," Danny grumbled as he walked out carrying a tray with a jug of iced tea and glasses. Grace was close behind with two cups of juice for her and Charlie.

"I can listen to orders," Steve pouted.

"When you want to," Grace teased.

"I'm wounded, you sound more and more like your Danno every day," Steve held his hand to his chest.

"That's my girl!" Danny said happily.

"I will just have to claim Charlie then!" Steve grinned at the little boy.

"You have already turned Kono into a mini McGarrett, stay away from my son," Danny groused.

"How have you been doing?" Hollens asked.

"I have two weeks left of my prison sentence," Steve huffed. He grinned winningly when Danny turned with a raised eyebrow at him.

"Uncle Stebe! Uncle Danno!" the call from inside the house had them turning.

"Danny,"

"I'm going babe," Danny patted Steve's shoulder.

"Joan," Charlie beamed excitedly climbing to his feet and scrambling after Danny, Grace close behind.

"Joan's your niece right commander?" Denver asked.

"Yup, Mary went out to get some shopping, Danny doesn't trust me to be left alone," Steve rolled his eyes.

"He seems to be looking after you well,"

"He is. Where are the others?" Steve asked looking at them.

"They got shipped out on another mission," Yaxley sighed.

"So soon and with half the team?" Steve frowned.

"Yes, apparently it couldn't wait, and they needed our team. We're supposed to meet up with them in another couple of weeks," Denvers explained.

"Why exactly do you have aneurysm face?" Danny was glaring between the active SEALs as he stepped out to join them again. Grace rolled her eyes and took Joan and Charlie's hands leading them down to the sea.

"I do not have aneurysm face!" Steve protested.

"Yes you do, you have aneurysm face, why do you have it?" Danny sat down on the chair next to him.

"My face doesn't do that," Steve pouted.

"Your face does that, I'm sorry to break it to you, but you have expressions, like that one that is sulking," Danny smirked. "Now, what is the matter with your face?"

"They sent half my old team out on a mission," Steve nodded to the remaining members. They gawped at the Commander for revealing the information.

"Already, with only half of them?" Danny frowned.

"Yes," Steve scowled.

"Want me to call Toast?"

"Please," Steve nodded.

"I will ask Jerry to work with him as well, between the two of them they will get what you need," Danny nodded before stepping to the side as he called someone.

"Who is Toast? What are you doing?" Matthews asked confused.

"Hacker, he's going to check on them and make sure they're ok," Steve said absently, craning his head around as he watched Danny gesturing on the phone.

"Wha..."

"Immunity and means," Steve grinned at them.

"He has seven new drug charges that we need to help him with, but he is working now, he said it will be about an hour cause he will have to work slow to avoid being noticed," Danny said coming back and flopping down into his chair, this time he kicked off his shoes and placed his feet on Steve's lap, the commander not even blinking as he just placed his arm over his legs and wrapped his hand around one of Danny's ankles.

"Did you just..." Yaxley stared between them completely stunned.

"Yeah," Steve shrugged.

"He won't relax unless he knows they're ok," Danny nodded.

"Why didn't you do the same when the Commander disappeared?" Hollens asked curiously. "You were obviously worried,"

"I was giving him time to get what he needed done, he was calling me to let me know he was still alive. If he had stopped calling I would have had him tracked down and been on my way to haul his arse out the fire, yet again," Danny shrugged lazily.

"So you...trusted him to be safe?" Yaxley asked. The others were equally surprised, they had thought with the way the blonde was with their ex-commander that he didn't trust him.

"I didn't trust him to be safe, I never trust him to be safe, he is the only man who can have a normal day out and manage to attract bullets! Seriously he took me out fishing in the sea once and in miles upon miles of sea we managed to find a guy who has just murdered someone, who hijacked our boat and kicked us off the ship into a dingy he then shot! Honestly, he is a magnet for bullets! I don't trust him to be safe!" Danny snorted as he finished his rant.

"But he trusts me," Steve finished with a big grin.

"I do not," Danny argued, but his mouth was turned up in a smile as he said it.

"You do!" Steve teased.

"I definitely do not trust you driving my car!" Danny shook his head.

"But you still get in the car with me," Steve smirked.

"I don't trust you not to run into situations head first,"

"But you're still my partner,"

"That's because someone has to keep you alive," Danny huffed.

"You trust me," Steve hummed.

"I most definitely do not!"

"Wait...Why do you drive his car?" Denvers squinted.

"Oh god, don't get him into it," Steve whined.

"Well, it began with him kidnapping me..." Danny started, his hands waving.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"...and they said night night moon, night night stars and they all went to bed," Steve said softly. Charlie was snoring merrily away as Steve tucked the blankets around him. He blinked when he turned around to find his crutches and saw Danny standing leaning against the doorway with a warm expression on his face.

Seeing that he had Steve's attention he walked in and held his hands out for the other man, helping ease him onto his feet and then placing Steve's good arm over his shoulders as he grabbed his crutches in his free hand. Wrapping his other arm gently around Steve's waist he helped him hobble out the room and down the hallway.

Danny placed his crutches against the wall and helped lower Steve onto his bed.

They said nothing as Danny gripped the bottom of Steve's shirt and started lifting it, Steve just raising his arms and helping Danny in pulling it off. He flopped back and lifted his hips to help Danny as he untied his shorts and slipped them off of his hips slowly, sliding them down his legs and then off his feet.

Standing straight he looked down at the tanned, hard lines of Steve's muscled and well-trained body, the dark hair decorated his chest and the dark thick pleasure trail making Danny lick his lips. He also kind of wanted to lick Steve's biceps and he had for a long time.

The bruises and cuts decorating his body in various hues of blues, purples, greens and yellows did not take away from the beauty that was Steve McGarrett, and then their blue eyes met, that final puzzle piece snapped into place between them.

Steve carefully sat up, mindful of his ribs and pulled Danny between his legs, lifting his top to press a gentle kiss to Danny's stomach as he lifted his shirt, pulling it u as far as he could before Danny took and ends and pulled it off, revealing his own muscled, firm frame. Steve's hands went straight to Danny's trouser buttons even as his eyes were still happily drinking in Danny's chest and shoulders, the golden warm tan and even the small scars from his years as a police officer, including the bullet wound from their very first day together.

He lowered his eyes and unbuttoned Danny's shorts, sliding them over his lips and allowing them to drop to the floor as his hands came up to stroke the naked skin of Danny's thighs, and then digging his fingers into the muscles just right to make Danny groan slightly as he reached out and rested his hands on Steve's shoulders, especially as those clever fingers massaged the crease of his thighs and bum.

Leaning down and pressing their lips together was the most natural thing in the world and felt as though they had done it a thousand times, as with everything they moved to a rhythm they both could hear.

Neither of them could say how long they stood like that, Danny's hands on Steve's shoulders, leaning down to kiss him, Steve's hands cupping Danny's thighs and pressing up into the kiss.

Eventually though the long day of wrangling two toddlers and a teenager, not to mention Steve's old team, caught up with them and they shuffled themselves into bed. Danny sighed contently as Steve shuffled into place behind him, grunting a little as he lay down and his sore ribs protested, but then he was throwing his arm over Danny's waist and tangling his good legs with the detective's.

They settled down into the covers, Steve snuggling even closer and pressing his nose against Danny's neck.

"What?" Steve huffed as Danny started snickering.

"I knew you would be a snuggler," Danny snickered threading their fingers together.

"Oh I am a total octopus," Steve said cheerfully.

"Nope, I'm out, I have changed my mind!" Danny pretended to try and get out of the bed, but Steve just held onto him tighter and gripped onto his shoulder with his teeth, before sucking a mark onto the skin.

"You're five years too late for that one," Steve said once he was happy with the mark that he had left.

"Yeah, I guess I am...I should probably get checked out for Stockholm shouldn't I?" Danny grinned as Steve started snickering at his answer.

"I love you Danno," Steve said contently.

"I know," Danny raised their hands and pressed a kiss to Steve's hand. "I love you too,"


End file.
